


to calm a storm

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shotacon, a lot of crying, ciel is a sensitive boy, drown my pain in pleasure, sebastian is kind of caring but he likes 2 dick down, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: ah, he is a quivering mess in the palms of my hands and he weeps and weeps, fisting his little hand into the fabric of my tailcoat, forcing me closer and closer to himself for he wishes to forget these moments of weakness, these moments of pity. i am here to drown out his pain, i am here to wipe away his misery even if it is for mere seconds, mere minutes, mere hours.





	to calm a storm

Ah...

_"Sebastian!"_

He is calling me; amidst the thundering night and quaking clouds, he is calling me. His voice bittersweet and wracked with sobs, his fire burning hellishly; wickedly.

He is calling me.

I can practically feel the way his lithe vessel weeps and shudders, the way his delicate fingertips are hopelessly digging into the satin of his bedsheets for someone,  _something_.

And it is I that he summons, it is I that he pleads for. It is I that his eyes stream for, his voice screams for.

I am here, little one. I am answering your pleas amidst the thundering night and quaking clouds, I am answering your endless bouts of desperation. What is it that you desire?

His mismatched eyes blaze in defense, showing me the blue of the ocean's heart and the violet of sweet, sweet summer's plums. His lips agape, his face tainted; I extend a hand to him and he grabs, drawing himself to my chest and falling apart in my very arms, whimpering and quivering and sobbing all at once. I grasp the small of his bony back.

_"S-Sebastian,"_

He is but a mere whisper in the thundering sky and quaking clouds, though his lips are everything I hear and everything I see and so I grab him by his delicate visage and kiss away his tears to the petals that are his lips.

Ah, he is a quivering mess in the palms of my hands and he weeps and weeps, fisting his little hand into the fabric of my tailcoat, forcing me closer and closer to himself for he wishes to forget these moments of weakness, these moments of pity. I am here to drown out his pain, I am here to wipe away his misery even if it is for mere seconds, mere minutes, mere hours.

I am here.

He pulls away tentatively and murmurs into my ear with his fingers threaded in my onyx locks and voice unsteady with grief and desperation,

_"Please, take me, for the love of anything,"_

Three words hang silent in the air but I needn't hear them, I am delighted and gladly oblige, tilting his skinny jaw and locking my lips with his; he falls apart once more and shivers and quivers and quakes and shudders as though I am picking him apart piece by piece, layer by layer.

He is a calming storm amidst the thundering sky and quaking clouds, letting his eyes gloom shut when my digits are within him and his mouth hanging open with breathless moans and groans and pleas to accompany his silent grief.

_"I am here,"_

Three words hang heavily in the air and his eyes are welled with bottomless tears that threaten to stream; he swallows his sobs and turns his face away from me, instead opting to arch his back and whimper softly, pleading even softer.

_"Please,"_

I can only comply.

He is a splattering rainfall amidst a sky that clears and clouds that dither, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head when I work my girth into him, gentle and maddening; he keens and writhes, rocking his hips against mine and moaning prettily.

_"Good boy,"_

His face loses the grief it was ridden with moments ago and euphoria takes its place, mouth hanging open and thighs shaking uncontrollably as I pivot and thrust into him, my own throat constricting with bottomless growls and murmurs of possession; things a trivial servant mustn't say.

Ah,

_"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!"_

It is when his climax peaks and his back twists, eyes flowing with tears of pleasure and tears of grief that he is a sky of serenity amidst a night that hums and clouds that simmer; a beautiful peace that isn't to last.

His hands buried in my onyx locks, his visage contorted in bliss, his climax overrides his slight physique and he shudders and quakes, endless cries escaping his raw throat.

Flawless little thing he is.

My young Lord is a soundless night, head bowed and eyes speaking things that his mouth cannot; he is desperate to say something, he is desperate to say anything.

And as I lay him down to rest, peppering kisses all along his body and wiping him of all the sin I have brought upon, his voice remains on my name; soft, soft whispers that nearly miss me.

Three words hang helplessly in the air and as I stand to leave him at peace, at his own serenity; he speaks those three words that beg to be spoken,

" _Stay with me,"_


End file.
